Call Me Daddy
by DeathSugar
Summary: [TransFic] Sehun seorang Psikiater yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak pasien bahkan dari seluruh dunia. Tapi... dari semua prestasinya itu, Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu memuncak ketika ia bertemu dengan Luhan—pasien manis di tempat kerja barunya. HunHan/M/PersonalityDisorder/ This story contains grafic scenes and sensitive material. So DLDR!
1. Foreword

Call Me Daddy

.

Story by, PaoLu42090

.

Original story link:

www . asianfanfics story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu

.

Translate by me, _CandySugar / DeathSugar_

.

 **Deskripsi**

Sehun seorang Psikiater dan dia adalah salah satu Psikiater yang terkenal saat itu. Jika seseorang memiliki phobia atau apapun yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengurus itu, Sehun adalah laki-laki yang tepat. Dia adalah yang terbaik dalam pekerjaannya. Ia memiliki pasien dari seluruh dunia yang datang untuk mendapatkan diagnosis atau untuk Sehun menangani masalah mereka. Tapi yang tidak orang ketahui adalah bahwa dokter mereka tercinta itu menyembunyikan sisi gelap. dia memiliki kondisi bahwa ia harus membantu menyembuhkan pasien, dia tahu dia mempunyai itu, tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia belajar untuk menghadapi ini. Ini tidak seperti dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi ini bukan? Well, Sehun memliki sisi _Daddy Kink._ Untuk kebanyakan orang ini tidak tampak seperti kondisi atau sesuatu yang buruk. Itu hanya gairah seksual pada sesuatu. Dan Sehun berpikir itu juga, ia belajar untuk mengontrol kecenderungan seksualnya dan hanya diminta dipanggil 'daddy' saat melakukan seks dengan pasangannya. Tapi sampai titik dimana dimana Sehun ingin lebih. Dan ketika ia memulai pekerjaan barunya di rumah sakit jiwa, dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih itu.

 **Foreword**

Banyak orang mengatakan, ketika kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan orang gila maka kau akan menjadi salah satunya. Ini dibenarkan oleh banyak Psikiater, mereka ada untuk membantu orang-orang tentang masalah mereka, tapi mengapa tidak ada yang membantu mereka? Jawabannya hanya satu. Mereka memendam kegilaan mereka dan mendorong itu didalam diri mereka sendiri. Tapi suatu hari ketika kau tidak lagi dapat memendam itu dan meledakkan semua kegilaan yang akan menyebabkan kerusakan mental. Dan itu benar terjadi pada Sehun ketika ia bertemu dengan pasien manis di kamar 1214. Kegilaannya tak lagi dapat di pendam, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sekelilingnya yang tahu kalau dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada pasien yang dia tangani itu.

.

Luhan yang malang hanya ingin kebebasan. Dia hanya ingin hidupnya kembali normal lagi. Dia tidak meminta untuk ini, dia tidak meminta untuk menyalahgunakan, dia tidak meminta untuk dirantai di loteng, dia tidak meminta untuk takut pada saudaranya sendiri. Dia tidak gila, dan ini tidak adil. Dia tidak seharusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Ini bukan kesalahan kakaknya yang membuatnya trauma, dan pasti bukan kesalahannya yang membuatnya ketakutan akan kontak dengan manusia. Selama hidupnya yang dia tahu dari manusia adalah siksaan, dia tidak pernah berfikir jika seseorang akan membantunya…. Sedikitnya itu yang dia katakan pada para dokter. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Dokter Oh, dan Luhan tahu dia bisa merasakan itu. Dr. Oh benar-benar 'membantunya'! hanya jika si pemuda malang itu tahu jika apa yang ada padanya jauh lebih buruk dari apapun yang pernah hidupnya lalui.

 ** _Warning : This story contains grafic scenes and sensitive material such as rape, power play, psychological disorders. This also contains the usage of toys, extreme infantilism, daddy kink, diaper usage, extreme punishment, past abuse. Dimohon untuk tidak membaca jika kalian sensitif dengan topik yang telah disebutkan. Peringatan ini tidak dianggap enteng. Dan mungkin ada lagi yang bisa ditambahkan selama cerita berlangsung. Terimakasih._**

.

T/N : Thanks to PaoLu42090 to let me translate this fanfic. Thank you very much ! pertama kalinya aku translate fanfic dari english ke Indonesia. TTT maaf jika penulisannya rada kaku. Adakah yang sudah membaca ff ini di aff? Mohon koreksinya jika ada beberapa bahasa yang sulit di mengerti atau malah mistranslate aku akan segera melakukan revisi.

Silakan tulis di review dan semoga kalian suka. Aniwei.. ceritanya ga _se-serem_ kek yang kalian kira kok. Serius .. belakang-belakang ceritanya malah gemesin dan ga disangka! TTT cerita aslinya bagus banget dan sekuel ketiganya udah dibuat. Huhuhu ….

Chapter 1 akan di post jika peminatnya lebih dari 10 orang, mungkin? :/


	2. The Seoul Home For The Criminally Insane

Call Me Daddy

.

Story by, PaoLu42090

.

Original story link:

www . asianfanfics story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu

.

Translate by me, Candy Sugar / DeathSugar

.

Sehun berdiri di pintu masuk pekerjaan barunya. Ini bukan pilihannya, dia tidak ingin bekerja untuk para kriminal gila. Dia memang seorang Psikiater, tapi untuk orang-orang biasa. Orang gila biasa sudah cukup buruk, tapi Sehun mampu menangani mereka. Bagaimanapun, para kriminal yang gila sangat berbeda ceritanya. Tapi, Sehun adalah yang terbaik dan jika ada orang membutuhkan bantuan tentang pekerjaan kecil ini maka itu haruslah Sehun orangnya.

Sehun mengambil nafas saat dia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju ke arah sekretaris yang akan memberi informasi untuknya. Sekretaris yang sudah mengharapkan kedatangan Sehun, jadi dia tidak butuh waktu lama. Dia buka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk. Disana Sehun bisa melihat sebuah ruang tamu biasa dengan orang yang duduk sofa dan menonton TV. Di sisi lain dinding adalah ruang anak-anak, dimana para kriminal gila—anak-anak—bermain. Tempat ini membuat Sehun ngeri saat melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan mainan mereka, menatap balik kearahnya seakan Sehun adalah daging segar.

Sejauh ini, semua tampak normal. Itu tidak seburuk yang Sehun pikirkan. Dan selanjutnya dia disambut oleh wajah yang tidak asing dari dokter yang telah menyewanya untuk bekerja disini.

"Sehun, aku sangat senang anda menerima ini. Kami sudah cukup putus asa untuk meminta bantuanmu." Kata Dr. Kim.

"Bagaimanapun ini tampak cukup tenang untukku." Kata Sehun pada Dokter Kim.

"Ini hari yang baik, kadang benar-benar rumah sakit gila yang sebenarnya disini. Mereka hanya berperilaku saat mereka ingin." Dr. Kim menjelaskan. Dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang apa yang harus saya lakukan disini?" Sehun ingin memperjelas posisinya.

"Yah.. kita memiliki banyak pasien yang tidak bisa kami tangani, kami tidak tahu apa akar masalahnya dan kami tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menolong. Jadi kami ingin kau untuk mencari tahu dan mendiagnosis kembali beberapa pasien yang sudah didiagosis untuk memastikan bahwa kami membuat diagnosis yang tepat." Kata Dokter Kim padanya. Dan Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kapan kau ingin aku untuk memulai memeriksa mereka?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera. Ruang kerjamu langsung melewati pintu-pintu itu. kami akan mengirimkan pasien segera." Dr. Kim berkata sambil berbalik untuk pergi. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia buka pintu itu dan melihat ruang yang sangat kecil, tapi itu masih terlihat bagus. Dia punya meja di sudut, kursi pasien dan kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga memiliki lemari arsip yang dia asumsikan sudah diisi dengan pekerjaan yang harus Sehun lakukan. Dia mengatur hal-hal itu diatas meja dan membuat dirinya sendiri menunggu untuk pasien pertama.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! AKU TIDAK MAU! KALIAN MENYAKITIKU! AW! KUMOHON BERHENTI! DIA AKAN MENYAKITIKU!"

Sehun mendengar teriakan seseorang dari luar pintu. Sehun berlari kearah pintu khawatir jika salah satu pasien mengalami pelecehan. Tapi saat tangannya hampir meraih ganggang pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan disana anak laki-laki yang tadi berteriak sedang ditarik menuju keruangannya oleh dua pria berbadan besar. Mereka dudukan anak laki-laki itu di kursi pasien dan diikatnya tangan pasien laki-laki itu di kursi. Pasien laki-laki itu gemetar dan terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Dr. Oh, ini Luhan. Berkas milik Luhan ada di rak yang awalannya Lu. Jika kau ingin menghubungi seseorang, tolong hubungi dia." Kata Dokter Kim. Sehun mulai dibanjiri oleh rasa takut.

"Bisakah dia membahayakanku?" Tanya Sehun mengingat Jika anak laki-laki diikat. Dr. Kim menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Dia jauh lebih takut padamu daripada kau takut padanya. Dia diikat hanya untuk pencegahan." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun. Sehun mengerti dan Dr. Kim dengan dua laki-laki itu meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun kembali kearah Luhan. Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang cantik. Wajah malaikat dengan setiap bagian yang sempurna. Dia terlihat begitu polos dan kecil, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Lalu Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menangis dan terlihat begitu ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia berusaha keras untuk membebaskan diri dari kekangan tali itu. kemudian pikiran kotor Sehun menemukan jalannya. Luhan sempurna persis seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Sekarang Sehun hanya perlu untuk mendapatkan cara untuk Luhan menceritakan ceritanya, untuk melihat kepribadiannya dengan apa yang Sehun cari. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun menemukan dirinya memendam kegilaannya didalam hati. Tanpa banyak kata, untuk anak itu Sehun berjalan kearah lemari dan cepat membuka file yang telah ditandai dengan nama Lu Han. Dia melihat file milik Luhan dan hatinya tenggelam, tetapi pikiran dan selakangannya puas untuk apa yang telah ia temukan.

Luhan benar-benar sempurna, tapi Sehun ingin mendengar cerita itu langsung dari bibirnya. Dia tahu mengapa anak ini begitu takut sekarang. Dia berjalan kembali dan kemudian duduk di depan Luhan.

"Rileks Luhan… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji aku hanya ingin yang tebaik untukmu." Kata Sehun.

"I-Itu yang mereka semua katakan…" Luhan merengek.

"Aku berbeda Luhan.. Aku berjanji Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Sekarang bisakah kau cerita padaku tentang ceritamu. Katakan padaku mengapa kau ada disini." Ujar Sehun. Dan dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

TBC

A/N :

Ini adalah bab 1-ku. Jika kalian bingung jangan khawatir akan ada klarifikasi lebih lanjut dikemudian hari. Ini hanya permulaan dan cukup menyebalkan, Aku bisa janjikan pada kalian, cerita ini bukan apa yang terlihat. Dilakan komentar dan subsribe-nya. Dan terima kasih pada kalian yang membaca cerita berantakan milikku !

T/N :

Pendek ya ? ini ga ada 1k masak. Dan Aku translatenya juga rada ada beberapa bagian yang bingung jelasinnya. Kayak bagian ini

\- This area gave Sehun's the chills as the children played with toys, turning to look at him as if he were fresh meat.

Dan Aku translate jadi **_"Tempat ini membuat Sehun ngeri saat melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan mainan mereka, menatap balik kearahnya seakan Sehun adalah daging segar."_**

Dan bagian ini juga

-"Dr. Oh, this is Luhan, his file is under Lu in the cabinet. If you can get through to anyone please get through to him."

Dan Aku translate jadi **_"Dr. Oh, ini Luhan. Berkas miliknya berada dibawah kabinet Lu. Jika kau ingin menghubungi seseorang, tolong hubungi dia."_** bener ga sih? X''Da mohon koreksi kalau salah, Aku akan lakukan revisi secepatnya.

Dan lagi.. Jika 2 chapter Aku translate jadi 1 chapter itu boleh ga sih? Soalnya chapternya rada pendek-pendek gitu. Hehehe.. chapter dua mungkin akan di post secepatnya. Hehe..

Dan untuk ff Aku yang lain.. mohon maaf ya.. mungkin rada lama di updatenya. Aku lagi ga ada feel buat nulis ff. x'D serangan HunRene masih membekas terlalu dalam. Ya gusti.. /jedugh

 _With Love, DeathSugar  
_


	3. Luhan's Story & Continue Tomorrow

Call Me Daddy

.

Story by, PaoLu42090

.

Original story link:

www . asianfanfics story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu

.

Translate by me, Candy Sugar / DeathSugar

.

* * *

****WARNING***

Chapter ini mengandung _rape_ , kekerasaan pada anak. Luhan dicerita ini bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa di umur 22. _However_ , masa lalunya diceritakan lewat flashback. Kalian telah diperingatkan!

* * *

Luhan's Story

* * *

"kumohon, jangan membuatku menceritakan itu." Luhan merengek di kursinya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku tidak dapat menolongmu kecuali kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu." Kata Sehun sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tidak ingin ditolong. Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Luhan memohon.

"Kau tidak akan diizinkan pergi kecuali aku mendapat sesuatu yang berguna darimu." Kata Sehun tegas. Luhan mendesah, dia tahu tidak ada cara untuk dia lari, hingga ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau.. setidaknya lepaskan ikatanku. Ini benar-benar menyakiti pergelangan tanganku. Ini mengingatkanku banyak hal tentang mereka. Kumohon.." tanya Luhan dengan air mata di matanya. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, apa kau berjanji untuk menceritakan kisahmu?" Tanya Sehun. Dia tahu anak ini tidak perlu banyak ancaman dan hanya dengan dia tersentak ketika Sehun berjalan mendekat dia tahu Luhan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya." Luhan mendesah. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kursinya dan membuka ikatan itu. Luhan dengan cepat merangkul tangannya ke dalam pelukannya sendiri ketika ia memijat pergelangan tangannya.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukan bagianku. Sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk melakukan giliranmu." Kata Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku masih balita. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mereka tidak pernah mencintaiku, mereka semua membenciku, semua yang mereka lakukan membuat Luhan terluka." Luhan mulai terbawa menjadi orang ketiga dan Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengerti itu.

"Kau menyakiti Luhan?"

"Kris menyakitiku. Kris kejam, dia benci Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah melakukan apapun tapi mencintainya." Luhan terisak.

"Siapa itu Kris?" tanya Sehun.

"Kakakku. Dia menyakitiku, dia membenciku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Luhan?"

"Kapanpun Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, dia akan membawaku ke ruangan khususnya. Kadang-kadang dia akan mengunciku didalam, dan itu benar-benar gelap dan aku takut. Jadi Aku gedor pintu untuk dia mengeluarkanku, dan dia akan datang dan berteriak. Dia akan menyuruhku untuk diam karena Mama dan Baba akan menemukanku. Kemudian dia akan mendudukanku di kursi besar dan mengikat tangan dan kakiku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan dia meninggalkanku lagi. Tapi, kadang-kadang aku akan menangis begitu keras dan dia memasukkan benda asing kedalam mulutku." Ucap Luhan dengan kesedihan yang membanjiri matanya.

"Benda apa Luhan? Dia akan mengikatmu dengan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Banyak. Apapun yang dia temukan. Sering kali dia akan mengunakan lakban untuk membuatku tetap diam dan tetap di kursi. Tergantung keburukan yang aku lakukan. Jika Aku membuatnya benar-benar marah dia akan mengunakan kabel yang menyakitkan atau tali yang membuat Luhan berdarah. Dan dia akan mendorong apapun yang dia temukan kedalam mulutku. Kadang-kadang itu plester atau syal, kadang-kadang itu bola menjijikan yang akan dia ikat dikepalaku, dia akan menempatkan celana dalamnya di mulutku agar aku bisa berhenti menangis,"

"Itu terjadi selama aku bisa mengingat. Suatu kali dia menunjukkanku photo ketika aku masih bayi dan dia meletakkan plester di dot-ku jadi aku akan berhenti menangis dan aku tidak bisa meludahkannya.

"Luhan, berapa umur Kris saat itu? kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu orang tuamu?"

"Kris berumur sepuluh tahun ketika aku lahir, dia lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku. Kris membuatku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu mereka. Dia bilang jika aku bilang pada mereka dia akan membunuh mereka dan menyalahkan itu padaku,"

"Jadi apa yang orangtua-mu katakan ketika mereka melihat bekas memarmu? Atau ketika mereka bertanya dimana kau berada selama kau dikunci didalam ruangan?"

"Mama dan Baba tidak pernah bertanya banyak. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi Kris yang mengurusku. Ketika mereka bertanya Kris akan bilang jika aku jatuh atau aku bermain dengan benda tajam, tapi mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena Kris dapat menjagaku. Mama dan Baba tidak pernah tahu."

"Apa Kris melakukan hal lain padamu, Luhan?" tanya Sehun tahu jika disana masih banyak cerita.

"Dia akan menyayatku, kadang-kadang. Dia bilang aku layak untuk mendapatkan itu, dan selalu bilang jika aku beruntung punya saudara sepertinya. Dia bilang aku menjengkelkan dan cenggeng, dan jika itu orang lain mereka pasti akan membunuhku. Kris tidak pernah membiarkanku tidur dikamarku sendiri. Ketika aku tidur selalu dikunci di ruang khusus, aku kira.. kadang-kadang Kris lupa aku ada disana dan dia tidak datang untuk beberapa jam. Pernah sekali aku berada disana sepanjang hari tanpa makanan."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah, adakah seseorang disekolah yang tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlihat. Guru-guru tidak tahu Luhan, aku tersembunyi di belakang dan hanya bicara jika diperlukan. Tak seorangpun yang peduli dengan Luhan."

"Okay Luhan… Aku pikir aku sudah cukup, tapi aku ingin bertanya. Adakah hal lain yang yang terjadi diruangan itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan melihat kearahnya dan mengangguk halus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan terisak.

"Kadang-kadang saat aku dan Kris di rumah sendiri, dia akan memintaku menyentuh penisku. Dia akan membuatku menariknya dengan sangat keras. Dan dia akan memaksa tanganku di belakang dan mendorong jari-jariku di lubang kecilku. Itu sangat menyakitkan tapi Kris bilang itu akan membuatnya senang dan jika aku melakuklannya dengan benar dia akan berhenti menyakitiku. Rasanya nikmat hingga aku melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti, dia akan selalu menyakiti Luhan, dan Jika luhan benar-benar buruk dan membutuhkan hukuman, Kris akan mengikatnya ke tempat tidur di kamar. Dia akan mengikatku dengan kencang jadi aku tidak akan berteriak. Kadang-kdang dia menempatkan penisnya didalam mulutku. Dia membuatku menjilatnya dan mendorong masuk ke tenggorokanku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan kadang-kadang dia akan membuatku minum _'susu'_ yang keluar dari sana atau dia akan menyemburkan itu diwajahku. Dan kadang-kadang tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia akan membekap mulutku dan melepas semua bajuku. Dan dia akan melepas bajunya juga dan memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang kecil Luhan dibawah. Luhan akan menangis dan menjerit. Itu sakit sekali. Seperti terbakar dan terbelah menjadi dua. Dia akan berhenti ketika menyemburkan susunya disana. Kemudian, dia akan menyentuh milikku dan membuat itu terasa sakit. Dia akan membuat menjadi merah dan keras dan tetap menyentuhnya sampai susunya keluar. Itu terasa begitu nikmat, tapi bagian bawahku terasa sangat sakit jadi aku tidak bisa menikmati itu." Luhan terisak.

Sehun berdiri dan kemudian berjalan meemijat tengkuknya. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang kejam karena membuat Luhan mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Tapi Luhan begitu sempurna, apapun yang ada padanya terlihat seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

"Okay Luhan. Dia tidak akan melukai lebih dari ini. Hari ini cukup untukmu. Kita bisa melanjutkan untuk besok. Ok?" kata Sehun. Luhan terlalu kaget dengan sentuhan dokter itu, Sehun menyadari itu dan dia menghentikan tindakannya.

"terimakasih sudah mendengarkan Luhan." Bisiknya. Sehun menangguk dan mengambil tangannya, menuntunnya kearah pintu. Penjaga sudah menunggu disana dan Luhan dikawal ke kamarnya. Sampainya Luhan dikamarnya, dia ambil tisu dan mengusap air mata kebohongannya yang dia atur. Dia yakin dia benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Mereka semua terenyuh dengan cerita sedihnya. Laki-laki kecil yang malang yang tidak disangka telah dilecehkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Luhan tidak bodoh, tapi dia yakin semua orang berpikir demikian. Mereka semua bodoh. Luhan menyeringai dan duduk di kasurnya seperti "anak baik" yang membaca buku dongeng. Dia tahu para penjaga sedang melihatnya dari jendela.

Sehun menyeringai ketika Luhan pergi. Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Yang polos, anak kecil malang yang butuh diurus. Itu mungkin butuh sedikit waktu. Tapi Sehun tahu, apa yang dia lakukan. Dia akan mendapatkan kepuasaan yang dia inginkan setelahnya.

* * *

Continue Tomorrow

* * *

Karena hari ini hari pertama Sehun bekerja, Dr. Kim berfikir jika akan lebih berguna jika Sehun mendapat beberapa pembahasan dengan pasien yang sangat ingin ia tangani. Sehun setuju dan duduk di kursinya, satu per satu orang gila yang berbeda masuk dan bicara padanya. Sehun disana untuk menangani, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang menarik perhatiannya seperti si mata rusa yang manis—Luhan. Sehun terkejut dengan alasan para kriminal disini. Sebagian bilang jika mereka dikuasai oleh setan, dan yang lainnya menjadi terdakwa licik karena sesuatu, kebanyakan pasien adalah para perampok dan pembunuh.

Tapi yang sebenarnya membuatnya geram adalalah beberapa pasien anak-anak. Pertama, satu anak perempuan ada disana karena mencekik saudara perempuannya saat dia tidur, lainnya ada disana karena dia punya _Nymphomaniac_ —nafsu sex yang tidak normal, anak perempuan itu baru tiga belas tahun. Itu begitu mengejutkannya hari ini. Dan sehun sehun baru menyadari dia tidak pernah bertanya pada Luhan kenapa dia ada disini, Luhan hanya menceritakan masalahnya. Dia membuat catatan mental untuk pokok persoalan mereka selanjutanya.

Setelah hari-hari membosankan Sehun berada rumah sakit jiwa ini dan dia membuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya sendirinya. Dia punya sesuatu yang benar-benar butuh diurus. Dia berkendara cukup lama dalam sunyi menuju rumahnya dan kemudian dia parkir di parkiran. Dia masuk kedalam rumah yang sunyi dan gelap itu dan membuat langkahnya lebih kedalam ruangan paling belakang. Dia buka pintu dan pergi ketempat tidur bayi di tengah ruangan. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama dan melepas dot itu.

"Kumohon.. biarkan aku pergi." Perempuan itu merengek dan Sehun tersenyum kearahnya walau Sehun tahu dia tidak dapat melihat karena penutup mata itu.

"Oh.. baby kau ingin meninggalkan daddy? Aku baru mendapatkanmu. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Aku tidak ingin _baby girl_ , aku ingin _baby boy_ dan aku mendapatkan satu yang sempurna. Jadi aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tapi jika seseorang mencurigaiku karenamu, aku janji aku akan menemukanmu dan akan membunuhmu. Mengerti?" ujar Sehun menakuti perempuan itu dan dia menangguk gelisah.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Sehun. Sehun angkat perempuan itu dan melepas ikatan yang terikat di tempat tidur bayi dan memastikannya menuju ke mobil. Dia tidak pernah melepas penutup mata selama dia berkendara, dan selanjutnya Sehun sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"Disini kau sekarang. Di halaman rumahmu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu duduk di bangku. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hitung sampai lima puluh dan lepas penutup matamu kemudian pulang." Perintah Sehun.

"Baik Tuan.." ucap perempuan itu dan Sehun menuntunnya kearah bangku dan mendudukannya disana.

"Mulai berhitung!" bisiknya dan berlari kearah mobil. Sehun dapat mendengar ketika perempuan itu mulai berhitung dan tersenyum selama ia berkendara.

Sampainya dia kembali ke rumah, dia memastikan semuanya diruangan itu baik sesuai yang dia inginkan, kemudian dia kunci dan tidak ingin seorangpun masuk kedalam. Dia tahu ini kurang lebih beberapa hari sebelum akan digunakan kembali.

.

Pagi selanjutnya Sehun kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa dan masuk bekerja, dia benar-benar ingin untuk bertemu dengan Luhan lagi. Sekretaris mengizinkannya masuk dan dengan cepat pergi ke ruangan Dr. Kim.

"Datang diwaktu yang tepat! Siapa yang ingin kau temaui pertama kali hari ini?" dia bertanya kearah Sehun.

"Luhan." Sehun mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat kau membuat kemajuan dengannya." Ujar Dr. Kim.

"Kita membuat kemajuan walaupun itu kecil, dan itu kenapa aku memohon untuknya sehingga aku punya banyak waktu untuk meneruskan dengannya." Sehun menjelaskan. Dr. Kim mengangguk dan memerintahkan penjaga untuk membawa Luhan. Sehun berjalan kembali ke ruangannya dan duduk di kursinya. Dia menunggu untuk anak laki-laki itu untuk dibawa masuk. Dan sama seperti kemarin, dia menendang dan menjerit karena disentuh.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan ikat aku. Itu menyakitkan dan aku tidak melukai siapapun. Aku tidak berbahaya, kumohon jangan ikat aku." Luhan menjerit, "Oh.. Dr. Oh bilang pada mereka jika aku tidak menyakitimu.." Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Sehun menangguk.

"kalian tidak perlu menahannya, dia tidak membahayakanku." Katanya. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan melepaskan Luhan kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Terima kasih Dr. Oh." Katanya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau dapat memanggilku Sehun, aku tidak keberatan. Kita 'kan teman, ingat?" kata Sehun mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaan dari laki-laki itu. Luhan menatap kearahnya ragu-ragu tapi mengangguk kemudian.

"Baiklah Luhan, mari kita mulai. Kemarin kita bicara tentang masa lalumu, tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau berada disini?" Sehun bertanya. Dia menatap kearah Luhan dan bibirnya menyembik dan matanya mulai berair.

"Aku begitu marah. Mereka tidak pernah menolongku. Tidak seorangpun. Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya apapun yang Kris katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan menyadari mungkin mereka tidak mencintaiku. Jadi satu malam aku kira aku dikunci. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku, tapi Kris membiarkan pintunya dikunci. Jadi aku ambil pisau yang Kris gunakan untuk menghukumku yang dia tinggalkan di kamar dan keluar kamar. Aku melukai mereka, mereka semua. Aku melukai mereka seperti mereka melukaiku. Aku tidak ingin melukai Mama dan Baba tapi aku lepas kendali. Aku ingat aku memegang pisau ditanganku dan berjalan ke kamar Kris pertama kali. Dan disana aku melihat tempat kosong disampingnya tempat biasanya aku tidur dan bahagia di hidupku. Tapi Kris mengambil itu semua dariku, aku begitu marah dan mengangkat pisau itu dan menikamnya. Tapi tidak hanya sekali melakukannya kukira, polisi bilang aku melakukannya sebanyak dua puluh empat kali." Luhan mulai menceritakan selama itu ketakutan tertera dimatanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku begitu marah mereka tidak pernah menolongku, jadi aku lakukan hal yang sama. Jadi mereka dapat merasakan kesakitanku. Aku tidak tahu aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku bersumpah aku hanya berpikir ini satu kali.." Dia merengek.

"Lalu, bagaimana polisi menemukanmu?"

"Aku pikir setelah aku selesai melakukannya dan aku butuh bantuan, jadi aku pergi ke tetangga samping rumah dan mengetuk pintu. Dia melihatku bersimbah darah jadi dia membantuku dan menghubungi 911. Dia begitu baik padaku, dan tidak seorangpun pernah baik padaku jadi aku tidak bilang padanya aku melakukan itu. Tapi ketika polisi datang aku mengatakan pada mereka jika itu aku. Pengacaraku bilang padaku untuk membelaku jika aku gila dan aku masih enam belas tahun saat aku melakukan itu, mereka membawaku dengan mudah. Jadi aku dikira orang gila. Tapi aku bukan orang gila. Sehun, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak gila. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak dapat menerima lebih dari ini. tidak seorangpun yang membantuku, jadi aku melakukan itu untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku mungkin benar-benar gila untuk beberapa kesempatan, tapi sekarang tidak setelah lima tahun berada di rumah yang penuh dengan orang gila ini, aku tidak percaya siapapun. Semua orang ingin menyakitiku, tapi mereka tidak mengerti itu." Luhan mulai terisak.

"Shh.. Luhan, it's okay. Aku tahu kau tidak gila." Kata Sehun padanya. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata bengkak.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku gila?" tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak gila. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di tempat seperti ini. Kau hanya laki-laki yang mengalami trauma emosinal, itu hanya pertahanan diri. Aku kira lima tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hukuman." Ujar Sehun padanya. Luhan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, aku sendiri yang akan menulis di laporan. Dan mungkin besoknya mereka akan membiarkanmu keluar. Selama kau tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal kau bisa tinggal dirumahku." Kata Sehun. Luhan menatap kearahnya dengan penuh harap.

"Kau benar-benar dapat melakukan itu untukku?" tanyanya. Sehun menangguk.

"Ya. Aku percaya para pasien perlu dibantu dijalan yang benar. Dan jalan membantumu hanya dengan membiarkanmu mengalami dunia luar. Tidak dengan mengurungmu disini." Kata Sehun. Dan Luhan mengangguk sepaham.

"Oh.. terima kasih Dr. Oh, maksudku Sehun. Terima kasih." Luhan berteriak senang. Sehun tersenyum, hanya jika pemuda itu tahu apa yang ia simpan untuknya.

"Kemari, aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikutinya dibelakang menuju kearah pintu dan para penjaga mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya.

Sehun duduk dikursinya dan tidak memanggil pasien selama dia mengerjakan kertas kerjanya untuk mendiagnosis Luhan sebagai bukan orang yang gila dan mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Dia sudah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Luhan tersenyum saat dia sampai di kamarnya. Rencananya berkerja dengan sempurna. Sehun benar-benar gampang untung di bohongi seperti mereka dulu. Kecuali, sisanya cukup profesional untuk membantu Luhan pergi, tapi dia melihat sesuatu di mata Sehun jika dia berbeda. Dia akhirnya keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Dia benar-benar puas dan mengingat bagaimana cerita ini berakhir.

Luhan itu anak yang manja dan nakal. Tapi keluarganya mencintainya, kakaknya mengagumi adiknya, dia tidak pernah salah dimata Kris. Dan orang tua Luhan, lupakan itu.. orang tuanya mati untuk Luhan. Dia menguasasi mereka semua dengan tangannya. Apapun yang Luhan mau dia akan mendapatkan tanpa komplain. Apapun itu.

Luhan cinta kakaknya, sangat. Bahkan sejak Luhan menginjak empat belas tahun dia mulai menemukan bahagaimana bersenang-senang yang sesungguhnya dengan kakaknya. Jadi dia membohonginya dan mendapatkan Kris untuk menciumnya di bibir sedikit kasar, atau kadang-kadang dia akan duduk di pangkuan kakaknya dan banyak bergerak. Ini semua adalah bagian dari rencananya. Tapi ketika dia mulai memasukkannya, Kris menolak. Kris berkata padanya jika mereka adalah saudara dan itu tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan itu sebesar apapun mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Ini salah dan terlarang.

Jadi, Luhan menemukan cara lain untuk memanfaatkan kakaknya.

Dia mengambil beberapa obat tidur yang dia 'butuhkan' untuk insomnia yang dia derita (yang sebenarnya tidak dia miliki) dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, Luhan memberikan itu untuknya. Itu menyebabkan Kris seperti orang mati. Jadi selama kakaknya tidur Luhan bermain dengan Kris, mengulum dan mengunakan tubuhnya sesuai keinginannya. Kadang-kadang dia menggulumnya atau memberikan _blow job_ , kadang-kadang Luhan juga menunggangi penis besar milik kakaknya. Obat itu benar-benar _magic_ , Kris tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak pernah bangun selama Luhan memakainya. Satu kali Luhan penasaran dan memasuki lubang milik kakaknya. Itu terasa berbeda, tapi Luhan tidak tahu jika itu sepertinya lebih baik. Kris akan memberikan banyak reaksi di tidurnya. Kapanpun Luhan memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulutnya dia akan mengulumnya. Luhan akan mendapatkan kakaknya klimak saat tidurnya. Itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Kakaknya tidak pernah tahu, dia berpikir jika dia memiliki masalah di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Itu berlangsung dengan baik untuk Luhan, hingga orang tuanya bicara padanya, mereka akan pindah ke China. Hanya mereka bertiga. Kris sudah dua puluh enam tahun dan dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan, dia akan pergi untuk menjadi mandiri dan Luhan dapat berkunjung kapanpun dia mau. Luhan mengatakan jika dia akan tinggal bersama dengan Kris, tapi Kris terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus anak remaja dan orang tuanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Jadi Luhan berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia membunuh orang tuanya saat mereka tidur. Jika mereka mati mereka tidak akan pindah dan memisahkan Luhan dengan Kris. Tapi rencananya tidak berlangsung sesuai yang dia inginkan, dan Kris menggagalkannya. Dia marah dan mengatakan jika Luhan sakit. Dia tidak menyukai apa yang Luhan lakukan. Kris bilang dia akan melaporkannya. Jadi dalam pikiran yang marah, Luhan membunuh Kris. Dia mengurus mayat itu keatas tempat tidur dan seolah Kris mati disana.

Luhan tahu dia akan masuk ke penjara, tapi dia masih enam belas dan itu terlihat seperti dia tengah melakukan pertahanan diri. Jadi Luhan ambil mainannya dan benda-benda yang dia beli untuk Kris dan menempatkannya di loteng. Disana ada sebuah tempat tidur lama mereka dan orang tua mereka menggunakan itu untuk kamar tamu karena itu cukup lebar. Luhan membuatnya terlihat seperti ruang siksaan. Kemudian dia menemukan cara untuk membuat lebam ditubuhnya dan memborgol tanganya sendiri sedikit lama hingga membuat bekas di pergelangan tangannya dan dia memaksa dirinya sendiri menangis selama dia menuju ke rumah tetangga samping rumah dan terlihat seperti anak yang mengalami siksaan berat. Luhan benar-benar aktor yang baik, dia punya ingatan yang bagus membuat setiap detail kebohongannya terlihat baik dan mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk mempercayai kebohongan itu dan tidak pernah melupakannya. Setiap hal berlangsung baik untuk Luhan, dia ' _menciptakan'_ anak laki-laki kecil yang manis yang disiksa dan lari dari semua kegilaan yang dia buat.

Dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya, bahkan caranya meringis saat seseorang menyentuhnya. Dia membuat semua orang percaya padanya jika dia takut pada orang-orang.

Dan berujung dia disini.

Itu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada penjara, dan dia tahu dia akan menemukan jalan untuk keluar, dia hanya perlu menunggu dokter yang tepat, perawat atau bahkan petugas kebersihan. Dan ketika Sehun datang, Luhan merencanakan semuanya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

T/N :

2 chapter sudah jadi 1. Dan translatenya rada bingungin ga sih ? x''DD

Jika ada bagian yang ga dimengerti (karena translateku rada kacau) silakan ketik di kolom review, ntar aku jawab.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. :''


	4. Take You Home & Not So Innocent

Call Me Daddy

.

Story by, PaoLu42090

.

Original story link:

www . asianfanfics story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu

.

Translate by me, Candy Sugar / DeathSugar

.

* * *

Chapter 4 & 5

* * *

 **Take You Home**

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Sehun berjuang untuk Luhan, itu tidak memerlukan proses yang rumit. Dr. Kim bilang padanya jika alasan mereka benar-benar menjaga Luhan di rumah sakit ini adalah karena dia begitu rapuh untuk hidup bahkan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri walau dia sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Mereka tahu keadannya dan kenapa dia begitu takut pada manusia, mereka tidak bisa memaksanya. Tapi Luhan tidak berbahaya untuk masyarakat, setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan. Jadi dengan sedikit keraguan, Dr. Kim menyerahkan penanganan Luhan pada Dr. Oh. Dr. Kim percaya pada Sehun. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan laki-laki yang cerdas dan jika ini yang terbaik untuk Luhan, maka tidak perlu di bicarakan lagi.

Luhan duduk di ranjangnya, berpikir dan membuat rencana ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Luhan melompat, tetap bermain akting _anak polos_ dan melihat kearah pintu untuk menatap Sehun.

"Kesini.." bisik Luhan. Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya, tapi dia membaca dari gerak bibir Luhan di jendela di pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang terlihat begitu mini saat dia duduk di ranjangnya dengan dibalut oleh baju hangat seperti piyama dan terbungkus oleh selimut besar.

"Hai Luhan. Boleh aku duduk?" Sehun bertanya dan menunjuk tempat di ranjang Luhan. Luhan ragu-ragu dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, aku datang kesini untuk memberitahumu kabar baik!" kata Sehun.

"Sungguh? Seperti apa?" Luhan bertanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu,

"Setelah mengerjakan berkasmu, aku menyelesaikan banyak kertas kerja, tapi aku mengatur untuk kau bisa keluar, Luhan. Kau bebas dari tempat ini. Namun, secara teknis hukum, kau punya _"kekurangan"_ pasca trauma, setidaknya kau butuh pelindung." Kata Sehun.

Mata Luhan mulai berair.

"Tapi aku tidak punya siapapun. Tak seorang pun yang bisa menolongku atau merawatku. Aku akan berada disini selamanya." Luhan menangis.

"Tidak Luhan, aku mengerti tentang ini sebelum aku mengisi kertas kerja. Aku sudah mengambil tanggung jawab penuh tentangmu, setidaknya sampai kau mampu mengurus dirimu sendiri." Kata Sehun dan mata Luhan berbinar.

"Sungguh? Kau melakukan itu untukku?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat senyum diwajah yang lebih muda dan dia menangguk. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah waktu yang lama, Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun dan memeluknya. Ini pertama kalinya kontak yang Luhan berikan pada orang sejak dia sampai di rumah sakit jiwa ini. Sehun terkejut dan dengan cepat dia memeluk balik Luhan.

"Kapan aku pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Hari ini. Aku datang untuk membantumu mengemas barang-barangmu." Kata Sehun. Luhan segera melompat dan mengambil tas besar yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengemas barang-barangnya dan secepatnya mereka berdua melakukan pekerjaan mereka mengemas barang kedalam tas.

Luhan tidak mempunyai begitu banyak barang jadi itu tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk berkemas. Akhirnya mereka selesai, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan sedikit keraguan disana, Luhan mengambil tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini.

Area parkir kebanyakan rumah sakit jiwa itu gelap, disana hampir sulit untuk dijangkau cahaya. Dan itu yang Luhan harapkan. Sehun sampai di mobilnya dan membantu Luhan mengepak barangnya didalam bagasi. Selama dia sibuk melakukan itu, Luhan mengambil buku dongeng besar yang dia bawa dengannya dan dengan cepat memukul Sehun dibagian belakang kepalanya. Sehun tersungkur di tanah disamping mobilnya. Luhan menyeringai dan mengambil kunci dari Sehun, kemudian memindahkan Sehun dari jalan. Dia tutup bagasi dan mengambil dompet Sehun dan melajukan mobilnya.

Luhan selama mengendarai, ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan karena ia akhirnya bisa bebas. Setalah sedikit lama mengemudi Luhan menemukan mantel dan dengan cepat mengecek kartu kredit milik Sehun.

Lalu, dia menuju kearah bar dilantai bawah. Luhan sudah seperti sekarat karena begitu rindu dengan rasa alkohol sejak dia dinyatakan _legal_ dan mendambakan gigitan makanan lain selain makanan kejam yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun bangun setelah beberapa jam, dia menyadari dia masih ditempat parkir dan mobilnya hilang. Lalu dia menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Reaksi cepat Luhan dan pelukan untuknya, itu terlalu cepat untuk pasca trauma. Luhan licik dan dia merampoknya. Sehun hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang dia justru menginginkan Luhan lebih. Itu akan begitu mengagumkan ketika ia berpikir, Luhan seperti bayi yang butuh diasuh, tapi sekarang anak nakal yang dia butuhkan untuk diajari tempatnya di dunia. Sehun benar-benar pria yang tenang, jadi dengan tenang dia berjalan kearah rumah. Ini tidak sejauh yang dia kira. Dia sampai di rumah dan dengan cepat membuat sebuah sambungan telepon.

"Hallo? Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu anakku mengambil mobilku kemarin malam tanpa permisi dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum di rumah. aku ingin mengaktifkan _GPS system_ yang aku punya di dalam mobil" kata Sehun di telepon. Perempuan diseberang sana selasai menjelaskan beberapa padanya dan kemudian meminta _passcode._

" _Passcode_ -nya 0412." Katanya pada si wanita diseberang sana.

"Baik, Tuan, kami akan mengirim tautan ke ponsel anda dan itu akan melacak keberadaan mobil anda untuk waktu dua puluh empat jam. Jika mobil itu berpindah anda akan mengetahuinya" Kata wanita itu. Sehun menyeringai.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada wanita itu. Sehun dengan cepat mendapatkan tautan itu, Luhan berada tidak jauh dari sini, ini akan berlangsung begitu mudah. Sehun meraih beberapa benda yang dia butuhkan dan mengambil mobil lain. Mobil yang biasa dia gunakan untuk urusan _"daddy"._ Sehun mengendarai dengan singkat kearah bar dimana Luhan berada dan dia bisa melihat mobil miliknya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat langkah kedalam. Itu begitu mudah untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Dia hanya satu-satunya laki-laki yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sehun marah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Luhan sedang memegang sebuah minuman di satu tangannya sedang tangan yang lain tengah berada di rambut seorang pria yang tengah menciumnya. _Apa dia seorang pelacur_ , Sehun berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan, jadi dia memutuskan kembali dan menunggu di luar untuk Luhan.

Bahkan tidak butuh satu jam dan kemudian Luhan lelah, dia mabuk bahkan hanya dengan satu minuman. Dia merasa kenyang, _burger_ yang dia makan begitu enak dan terlalu besar untuknya, tapi dia menghabiskannya. Dan untuk _dessert_ , dia mendapatkan bibir manis dan _sexy_ bartender. Luhan tidak ingin lebih lanjut daripada itu. Dia sebenarnya gantal untuk merasakan lubang pantatnya di tusuk, tapi dia memutuskan untuk lebih baik menunggu sampai besok. Dia mulai berjalan kearah mobil dan berhenti ketika merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya. Luhan menyesali kepergiannya, jalan ini begitu sepi, mungkin dia seharusnya menunggu seseorang untuk mengawalnya. Perlahan, Luhan melihat sekeliling jika seseorang ada disana. Mata Luhan melebar ketika ia melihat dokter itu memegang tangannya dan Luhan teriak.

"AAahhmmpphh!" Luhan berteriak selama Sehun menempatkan kain di wajahnya, tidak banyak suara yang keluar, Luhan tidak dapat mendapatkan keinginannya. Luhan coba memberontak dan menendang untuk bebas dari cengkraman Sehun, tapi _chloroform_ itu bekerja dengan cepat dan mulai menyeruak di indranya dan Luhan mulai menutup matanya. Sehun menyeringai saat memegang laki-laki yang lemas itu di lengannya. Sehun singkirkan kain dengan _chloroform_ itu dan menuntun Luhan menuju ke mobilnya. Dia buka bagasi dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya dan meletakkan Luhan dengan lembut disana.

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat mengendarai kembali menuju rumahnya. Dia menarik keluar Luhan yang masih pingsan. Dia dudukan Luhan di kursi dan mulai mengikat Luhan disana. Luhan tidak akan bisa melarikan diri, Sehun letakkan beberapa strip lakban di bibirnya yang sempurna. Sehun tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang begitu rapuh dihadapannya. Tapi, dia harus pergi, dia mengecek saku celana milik Luhan dan menemukan kunci mobilnya. Dia kunci pintu dan berlari kembali menuju bar yang tidak jauh dan mengambil kembali kendaraan yang lain hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang curiga. Selama dia berkendara Sehun menyeringai, malam ini dimulai awal baru baginya.

* * *

 **Not So Innocent**

* * *

Luhan bangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Di ingin mengarahkan tangannya untuk memijit kepalanya, tapi dia menyadari jika dia diikat di kursi.

"MMM!" dia berteriak untuk minta tolong tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Luhan mulai panik, kenapa dia di ikat? Dia berontak untuk membebaskan ikatan yang mengikatnya, dan syukurlah itu tidak terlalu kencang seperti yang dia pikir. Luhan dengan cekatan terlepas dari ikatan tali itu dan dengan cepat menyingkirkan lakban yang dari bibirnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi dia tidak mengingat setiap bagian dari sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia ingat dokter itu. Dia mengikutinya dari bar, dia menculiknya. Luhan harus menemukan jalan untuk keluar dan ia harus cepat. Dia melihat pintu yang tertutup itu dan lari kearah sana. Tapi itu tertutup rapat. Disana tidak ada kuci di pintu dan itu hanya bisa di buka dengan kunci. Jadi, Luhan lari kearah jendela dan itu begitu ketat dengan dinding. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat selama dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kemudian dia mendengar suara mobil yang di parkir di garasi. Luhan harus bersembunyi jika ia ingin melarikan diri. Dia lari menyusuri lorong kecil dan melihat sebuah ruangan, dia dengan cepat masuk dan bersembunyi didalam lemari. Itu adalah lemari yang besar dan luas. Luhan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi didalam pakaian yang berantakan.

Sehun berjalan kedalam rumah dan tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan melarikan diri, sedikit yang Luhan perlu tahu, dia merubah permainan ini menjadi permainan tikus dan kucing. Dan dalam _game_ ini kucing tidak pernah kalah.

"Keluar, Luhan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Sehun bicara selama dia mengambil pisau dari dapur. Dia tidak tahu tentang kebohongan Luhan atau apa yang dia mampu, dan bahkan Sehun tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dia hanya mengambil tindakan pencegahan. Sehun berjalan ke dalam ruangan dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia benar-benar awal kesalahan, ketika dia pergi pintu itu tertutup dan seharusnya masih tertutup kecuali seseorang masuk kedalam. Sehun melangkah menuju ruangannya dan mulai mencari.

Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tidak membuat suara apapun. Bagaimana jika Sehun adalah pembunuh berantai? Apa Luhan adalah target selanjutnya? Dia benar-benar takut dan dia ingin lari. Dia mengintip dari lubang kecil di belakang pintu—selama Sehun pergi kedalam melalui sisi lain ruangan dan mulai untuk mencari. Dengan sedikit keributan sebisa mungkin Luhan berlari dari lemari dan menuju ruang di ujung lorong. Jika Sehun memerika ruangan lain itu dapat menyita waktunya.

Namun Sehun mendengar dia pergi. Dia tertawa saat tahu ada yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan dengan perlahan mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan berlari menuju kedalam kamar untuk menemukan tempat yang aman, tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya di tengah kamar dan menyadari jika ia berada di kamar anak. Tapi ini bukan kamar anak biasa, ini adalah salah salah satu yang besar, seolah-olah diperuntukan untuk orang dewasa. Luhan menelan ludahnya dan melihat kesekeliling, dia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Disana ada mainan bayi dan tempat tidur bayi dan masih banyak lagi, dan di sisi berlawanan dari kamar adalah lemari besar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tapi itu tidak penuh dengan pakaian atau pakaian bayi, itu penuh dengan... mainan seks? Luhan begitu bingung dan takut, kemudian mendengar suara tawa dibelakangnya, dia membeku.

"Kau suka kamar barumu, _baby_? Aku membuat ini sendiri." Kata Sehun dari arah pintu. Luhan mengambil nafas dan melihat kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau akan melukaiku seperti mereka semua? Kumohon, aku tidak ingin ini. Aku takut, tolong kembalikan aku." Luhan mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, _Please_ , kau bisa menyudahi aktingmu. Aku tahu kau tidak polos." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bersandiwara, kau menakutiku Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu atau membawa kabur mobilmu. Aku hanya takut kau akan menyakitiku dan aku melindungi diriku sendiri. Sungguh, aku bukan anak nakal." Kata Luhan. Sehun menyeringai dan mengambil langkah akhir menuju Luhan dan dengan cepat mencengkeram sisi belakang leher Luhan dan membawa Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan meletakkan pisau itu di tenggorokannya.

"Aku katakan padamu untuk menyudahi kebohonganmu. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya sebelum aku mengores tenggorokanmu." Kata Sehun. Luhan menyeringai padanya dan dengan cepat menonjok Sehun di bagian perut dan mencoba kabur. Tapi Sehun lebih cepat dan menjambak rambutnya.

"OWWW !" Luhan berteriak. Sehun hanya tertawa,

"Apa kataku." Katanya dan menyeret Luhan kembali ke kursi yang digunakan untuk mengikat Luhan dan mendudukannya dengan kasar. Sehun ambil dua pasang borgol dan menamparnya kearah pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan kursi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, kau psikopat gila! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Luhan mencoba menghentakkan borgol ditangannya.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku ingin kau menjadi ' _my baby'_. Aku tidak akan memaksakan ini padamu. Aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tapi kau malah mencuri mobilku dan menunjukkan padaku sisi sialanmu. Jadi sekarang, kita berada di jalan yang rumit." Sehun menjelaskan padanya.

" _Fuck you!"_ Luhan mengumpat.

 _"Oh i'm sorry, i believe i will be the one fucking you._ Tapi, sebelum kita mulai semua hal yang menyenangkan, aku penasaran. Bagaimana kau membuat ini semua? Kebohongan, pembuhuhan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Mudah saja. Kalian semua menyukai cerita yang menyedihkan dan wajah yang polos. Dan tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Ujar Luhan dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Ini terlihat seperti kita berada di situasi yang sama. Dan sekarang, apa yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu. Kau adalah _'baby'_ yang sempurna, seseorang yang takut pada dunia, dan butuh seseorang yang akan mengobati luka mereka yang telah rusak. Tapi sekarang kau adalah _'baby'_ pemberontak yang perlu _dipecahkan_ dan belajar dimana tempat mereka tinggal. Aku akan membuat kau menjadi anak yang aku inginkan dari awal. Kau hanya membuat proses ini menjadi lebih sulit. Aku ingat setiap kebohongan yang kau katakan tentang kekejaman kakak laki-lakimu padamu. Dan jika itu yang diperlukan untuk _memecahkanmu_ , ayo kita lakukan itu semua. Mulai malam ini, kau adalah bayiku." Sehun menjelaskan padanya.

Luhan gemetar ketakutan dari nada suaranya. "K-kau tidak bisa membuatku melakukan hal gila itu!" kata Luhan padanya. Sehun hanya tertawa,

"Kita akan lihat tentang itu." Kata Sehun dan dia berjalan menuju ke kamar bayi untuk mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan untuk mulai latihan mereka.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

T/N : Sejujurnya aku rada ga pede sama translate-anku. TTwTT no edit, berharap ga ada typo dan juga mistranslate. Semoga.. :''))))

Ps : maaf ga bisa update cepet ya.. aku masih banyak paper dan kerjaan yang numpuk. Kecuali kalau ada yang mau bantuin ngerjain paper dan juga... nyelesain kerjaan ? wkwkwk X''D btw pas translate ff ini aku jadi inget kasus kopi sianida. Mungkin tuh Jessica sejenis kek Luhan disini. Bfft..

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. :'' chapter sebelumnya belom sempet revisi. Ntar kalau luang beneran deh di revisi (emang males itu mah). Maaf jika ff ini (hasil translate-an aku) ga sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, maklum aku masih belajar TTTT /alesan!/. Tapi kalau kalian baca ff versi aslinya ceritanya bagus kok. Beneran. ^^)/

11 Februari 2016

 _With Love_

—DeathSugar


	5. Training Begins & Suffer

Call Me Daddy

.

Story by, PaoLu42090

.

Original story :

www . asianfanfics story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu

.

Translate by me, CandySugar / DeathSugar

.

WARNING :

 ** _Contains The Usage Of Toys_** ** _._** ** _Extreme Infantilism_** ** _._** ** _Diaper Usage_** ** _._** ** _Extreme Punishment_** ** _._**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

\- Training Begins -

* * *

Ketakutan melingkupi Luhan, setelah apa yang dia lihat di kamar anak, dia tahu laki-laki ini tidak bercanda. Dia tidak memiliki petunjuk pria itu mampu dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya. Dia—Luhan mencoba melepaskan borgol ditangannya tapi itu sia-sia.

Sehun berjalan kebelakang dengan memegang beberapa item anak kecil untuk Luhan. Sehun memiliki satu _onesie_ dewasa _—_ baju bayi seperti jumpsuit—dengan popok dan dot bayi.

"Jangan mendekat dengan barang jahanam itu!" teriak Luhan saat dia mencoba untuk mendendangkan kakinya keatas untuk membuat Sehun pergi. Sehun hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan meraih kakinya. Dia mengangkat jarum suntik kecil dan kemudian menyuntikannya kedalam tumit kaki milik Luhan.

"Aw! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Luhan.

"Kau lupa, _baby_? Daddy adalah seorang dokter. Aku memiliki semua jenis obat di rumah ini. Termasuk beberapa yang mampu membuatmu tidak berdaya." Kata Sehun.

Luhan kemudian mulai merasa lemah saat kakinya mulai turun.

"Kau membiusku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Ini obat kecil yang menakjubkan juga. Ini tidak membuatmu jatuh tertidur, hanya benar-benar merilekskan semua ototmu. Kau tidak akan mampu melawan walaupun kau ingin." Sehun berkata sambil mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. tubuhnya sepenuhnya merosot pada kursi dan ia tidak bisa melawan. Sehun mengambil Luhan yang lemas itu dan tersenyum bagaimana bersinarnya dia, benar-benar seperti seorang _bayi_ yang sebenarnya—yang dia inginkan.

"Turunkan aku!" Protes Luhan berbisik.

"Seperti yang kau ingin _Sweet Baby._ " Kata Sehun sambil meletakkan Luhan diatas meja ganti yang telah dia siapkan dikamar mandi. Luhan tidak bisa duduk, jadi dia langsung berbaring.

Sehun melihat lemarinya dan ia melihat gunting yang tajam. Dan Sehun mulai untuk memotong pakaian tidak berguna yang Luhan kenakan.

"Kau tidak perlu ini." Kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang benar-benar telanjang penuh setelah dia selesai memotong potongan terakhir boxer milik Luhan.

"Kau punya kulit yang jelas indah, sempurna untuk ditandai." Sehun menarikan jemarinya diatas perut Luhan dan tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang mengerang.

"Ini juga halus seperti bayi. Aku tahu aku membuat pilihan yang tepat." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke bak mandi dan menyalakannya. Ia memastikan airnya hangat dan setengah penuh sebelum akhirnya ia kembali pada Luhan.

"Sekarang, aku harus membersihkanmu dulu. Tuhan tahu jenis kuman apa dan penyakit yang menyusup di kulitmu ketika kau pergi ke bar yang menjijikan." Kata Sehun saat dia mengangkat Luhan lagi. Luhan tersentak saat dinginnya angin bertiup dibagian belakang tubuhnya yang telanjang, tapi dia diletakkan dengan lembut di bak mandi dan dengan air hangat. Ia merasa lebih baik.

Sehun memegang Luhan begitu sampai di air, karena jika sampai dia melepaskannya, Luhan akan tenggelam karena ia tidak punya kontrol atas ototnya—Luhan tidak berdaya karena efek obat tadi.

"Nah, pelajaran pertama, _baby_. panggil namaku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada ramah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikannya bahkan sampai di imajinasi gilamu!" Luhan mengatakan dengan nada aneh. Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku akan memintamu sekali lagi, Luhan. bagaimana kau memanggilku?" tanya Sehun. dia memiliki banyak kesabaran sehingga ia tahu bagaimana untuk melatih anak laki-laki ini.

" _Kiss. My Ass."_ Luhan protes. Sehun hanya menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melepaskan Luhan. Luhan panik saat dia mulai tenggelam kedalam bak mandi yang penuh air. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia tidak punya cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan tenggelam.

Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya saat ia tenggelam ke dalam air. Dia tidak bisa melawan atau bergerak, jadi dia hanya tergeletak ke dasar bak mandi, berteriak sekeras yang dia mampu untuk keadaan yang melemah. Dia menelan air dengan jumlah tak terbatas dan dia tersedak. Suplai oksigennya memudar dengan segera.

Untungnya, Sehun meraihnya dan menarik Luhan keluar. Luhan terbatuk dan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?" Luhan bertanya sambil terbatuk air.

" _Baby_ perlu belajar bahwa ketika ia tidak mendengarkan daddy, akan ada hukuman. Sekarang ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku memintamu, Luhan.. panggil namaku atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu kembali kedalam bak mandi ini dan satu-satunya cara untukmu keluar adalah jika pengaruh obatnya habis." Ucap Sehun padanya. Luhan menggertakkan gigi. Hidupnya lebih berharga daripada harga dirinya, sehinga ia akhirnya mengatakan apa yang Sehun inginkan.

" _Daddy._ "

"Anak baik. Sekarang katakan sekali lagi. Lebih keras." Kata Sehun.

" _Daddy..._ " Ulang Luhan. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat. Sekarang, sebagai hadiah untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan _Daddy_ , aku akan membersihkanmu." Sehun berkata sambil memiringkan tubuh Luhan di sandaran bak mandi dan mengangkatnya, Sehun tidak perlu untuk menahannya. Sehun mengambil sampo Huggies yang biasa digunakan untuk bayi dan menuangkannya ke telapak tangannya dan dia mulai menggosok perlahan-lahan ke rambut Luhan.

Luhan membenci ini. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia sudah cukup untuk itu di rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi, ia merasa aneh, itu seperti bagian kecil dari dirinya menyukai untuk diurus. Tapi Luhan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tidak untuk sentuhan dari seorang penculik psikotik. Namun, perasaan mendapati rambutnya di basuh membuatnya merasa benar-benar nyaman dan itu membuat Luhan ingin menutup matanya dan jatuh tidur, tapi obatnya mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Setelah Sehun selesai membersihkan rambut luhan, dia dengan hati-hati mengangkat Luhan dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia membelai setiap inci dari tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan tidak untuk melewatkan satu bagian pun. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Luhan lelah, dia tidak menyalahkan Luhan. itu efek dari obat. Sehun mulai kasihan pada anak yang tidak bisa tidur, jadi selesai ia mandi dan membungkus Luhan dengan handuk dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan yang mencoba untuk menendang dan melarikan diri dari genggamanya tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sehun dengan cepat mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya lalu meletakkan Luhan lagi. Sehun mengeluarkan popok dan meletakkan dibawah Luhan.

"Ti-Tidak. Apapun asal bukan ini." Luhan merintih.

"Oh.. tapi bayi harus memakai popok mereka, atau mereka akan memiliki _kecelakaan._ " Kata Sehun.

Luhan harus menemukan cara untuk menyakinkan Sehun untuk membawa keluar dari popok. Jadi dia menggunakan kemampuan sandiwaranya sekali lagi.

" _Please, daddy.._ Lulu adalah anak yan sudah besar. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Luhan mulai bermain dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan Luhan, itu tidak akan berhasil. Kepribadanmu manipulatif. Bayi tidak manipulatif. Kau bisa memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk berhenti. _Plus_ , dengan benda-benda yang aku punya untukmu, kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke kamar mandi," Sehun mengatakan setelah selesai menggenakan popok untuk Luhan. Luhan benci bagaimana rasanya it; aneh dan tidak nyaman.

Selanjutnya, Sehun memegang _baby onesie_ berwarna biru dan mulai menarik kaki Luhan melewati itu.

"Hentikan ini. Aku laki-laki dewasa. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" ujar Luhan.

"Aku bisa dan aku akan melakukannya." Kata Sehun sambil mengangkatnya untuk menarik _onesie_ diatas punggungnya dan dia menarik lengan Luhan melewati lubang-lubang pada _onesie_. Dia kembali ke bagian kaki dan menarik resleting sampai ke leher Luhan hingga terikat di tombol kecil disekitar kerah.

"Ini berlengan panjang dan hangat, tidakkah merasa nyaman?" Sehun bertanya padanya. Luhan pun harus mengakui, onesie ini menakjubkan dan tidak tahu jenis kain apa yang digunakan tetapi ketika membelai kulitnya, itu terasa begitu baik.

"Persetan!" gumam Luhan. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku lelah dengan mulutmu." Kata Sehun sambil mengambil dot bayi berwarna hijau dan meletakkannya ke mulut Luhan. Luhan dengan cepat mengatupkan bibirnya dan tidak membiarkan Sehun memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat meraih salah satu tangan kecil dan rapuh milik Luhan lalu mencubitnya dengan keras.

"OOWW!" Luhan menjerit dan Sehun mengisi mulutnya dengan dot.

Sebelum Luhan bisa meludahkannya, Sehun mengikatkan tali dibelakang kepala Luhan bersamaan dengan kencang. Luhan mencoba menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong itu keluar, tapi dia tidak bisa dan itu berakhir diwajahnya. Dan setiap suara yang dia buat hanya terdengar erangan dan tidak jelas.

"Ini lebih baik. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk tidur." Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya kedalam kamar anak-anak yang Luhan benci. Dia letakkan Luhan di dalam ranjang bayi dengan pinggiran seperti jeruji itu dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Itu tidaklah terlalu kencang untuk bisa menyumbat sirkulasi darahnya, namun cukup mampu untuk mencegah Luhan melarikan diri. Dan mengulanginya di bagian kaki hingga Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin lapar karena setahuku bayi selalu lapar selama dua jam sekali. _So,_ disini aku ada untuk merawatmu." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kantung penuh dengan susu.

Sehun mengambil sebagian dari kantung itu dan menuangkannya di dot milik Luhan.

"Kau mengunakan dot khusus. Hisap dari situ." Ujar Sehun menuntut, dan Luhan lemah untuk berdebat, jadi dia menurut untuk menghisap susu dari dot itu. Susu itu mulai menuju mulutnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau baru saja menyalakan timer di kantung susu itu, selama kau menghisap dari sana, susunya akan terus tertuang. Namun, jika kau berhenti sebelum timer itu berakhir itu akan terus mengalir. Di dalam susu itu ada obat penawar untuk obat yang aku berikan untukmu tadi. Itu akan memberikan kemampuan anggota tubuhmu yang benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang, dan kau akan mampu untuk tertidur." Sehun memberitahunya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun Sehun memilih mengabaikan itu dan tidak perduli. Sehun mengeluarkan selimut kecil dari lemari dan meletakkanya dengan lembut pada Luhan sehingga dia tidak tidak akan kedinginan.

" _Good Night, My Baby.."_ Sehun membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Luhan saat ia menempatkan ciuman di pipinya. Luhan merasa jijik. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Dia menyaksikan dengan _ngeri_ saat Sehun mengangkat jeruji boks bayi dan Luhan benar-benar terjebak dalam sebuah boks bayi besar.

Dia adalah seorang tahanan.

* * *

\- Suffer -

* * *

Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Dia ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa, ia dipaksa dalam posisi yang sama. Dan yang terburuk adalah kamar itu sangat panas dan dia memiliki _onesie_ lengan panjang dan selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"MMMHHHH!" Dia mencoba berteriak dengan segala yang dia bisa, tapi itu tidak cukup keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. dia butuh Sehun untuk datang dan mengambil selimut itu, tapi itu tidak bisa terdengar berkat dot sialan itu. entah Luhan butuh atau tidak, susu itu tetap mengalir menuju mulutnya dan dia menemukan dirinya minum dan menghisap itu dari dot. Itu tidaklah membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebelum susu itu memberikan efek untuknya dan dia mulai menutup matanya dan tidur di tempat tidur bayi.

Tidur tidaklah berlangsung lama untuk Luhan, kantung susu hampir setengah kosong dan ia merasa dirinya perlu untuk buang air kecil. Tidak ada cara selain dia kencing di popoknya, tapi itu terlalu memalukan. Jadi, dia mulai membuat kebisingan sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Dia memukul tangannya pada jeruji dimana mereka terikat juga dan menendang kakinya, sementara dirinya masih mengemut dot (dia tidak bisa berteriak). Bersyukur, itu cukup bising untuk membuat Sehun terbangun dan masuk ke kamar anaknya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, _Baby_? apa kau kepanasan?" Sehun bertanya ketika dia menyadari bagaimana Luhan berkeringat dan Luhan mengangguk cepat, tapi bukannya mengambil selimut itu, Sehun jutru hanya menurunkan suhu ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang tidur dengan baik.." kata Sehun sambil berbalik kembali.

"MMMPPP!" Luhan berteriak lagi dan Sehun berbalik padanya.

"Apa ada yang salah pada sesuatu yang lain?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa rasa susunya menggelikan?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Um, apa obatnya tidak bekerja, jadi kau tidak bisa tidur?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala lagi dan mengumamkan kata-kata. Sehun mengecek kantung susu dan itu setengah kosong, maka Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Kau ingin ke toilet?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk panik. "Lakukan, _Baby._ itu gunanya popok yang ada padamu." Kata Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Baik, jangan pakai popoknya tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari dari ranjang. _So,_ kecuali kau ingin terus menahannya sampai kau menyerah." Jelas Sehun, Luhan berada di ambang air mata, tapi ia menolak menangis untuknya. Itu hanya akan menambah fantasi gila Sehun. Kemudian Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan ke kantung susu dan menekan tombol. Selanjutnya, susu mengalir ke Luhan dengan lebih deras dan cepat dan Luhan harus menelan itu, yang mana meningkatkan kebutuhannya untuk buang air kecil. Luhan tidak bisa menahan lagi, kandung kemihnya rasanya ingin meledak, dan sebelum dia tahu itu dia merasa dirinya kencing di popok.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi malu di wajah Luhan. kemudian Sehun kembali menurunkan kecepatan susu dalam dot itu dan mendaratkan ciuman untuk Luhan lagi.

" _Good job,_ _B_ _aby._ mimpi indah." Ucap Sehun dan kemudian dia pergi. luhan mengerutkan kening dan berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Sekarang, dia bahkan menjadi lebih tidak nyaman dengan popok yang basah.

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

* * *

...

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika Sehun terbangun, ia pergi ke basement dan mulai mengatur beberapa hal. Dia menyeringai setelah dia anggap siap dan kembali ke atas—ke kamar Luhan. Luhan tampak begitu indah saat tidur, begitu damai. Kaki dan tangannya masih terikat, sehingga posisinya tetap sama dengan semalam. Tapi napasnya tenang dan sehun melihat bahwa Luhan tidak sadar masih menghisap dot meskipun tidak ada lagi susu yang tersisa disana. Luhan benar-benar menghabiskannya. Sehun tahu bawa dengan jumlah obat penenang dalam susu yang dia berikan pada Luhan, dia tidak akan bangun untuk setidaknya satu jam kedepan. Sehun melepaskannya dan mengangkatnya dari tempat tdurnya. Dia mengambil Luhan ke meja ganti dan melepas _onesie_ serta melepas popoknya. Itu terlihat basah, mungkin Luhan telah kencing setidaknya lebih dari dua kali. Hal ini membuat Sehun sangat senang. Dia harus membersihkan _'bayi'_ nya, tapi sebelum itu ia memakaikan popok untuk Luhan, dia mengambil sedikit mainan khusus dan kembali ke Luhan.

Sehun menuangkan pada jari-jarinya _lube strawberry_ dan bermain dengan lubang kecil Luhan. itu begitu kecil dan berkerut. Sehun hanya ingin melahap itu. dengan cepat dia menyelipkan beberapa jari kedalam lubang panas dan ketat luar biasa milik Luhan dan mulai meregangkannya. Luhan mulai merengek dan mengerang dalam tidurnya dan Sehun melihat miliknya ikut keras. Sehun menarik jari-jarinya dan melumeri dildo besar dan bekerja ke bayi yang tertidur itu. setelah bergerak di sekitar untuk sementara waktu, Luhan berteriak disekitar dotnya, tapi tetap tertidur. Sehun tahu dia mendapatkan letak _sweetspot_ Luhan. dia masih meninggalkan dildo itu di dalam dan meletakkan _cock ring_ ke milik Luhan yang sudah mengeras, lalu menutup popoknya.

Sehun menggendong Luhan turun menuju basementdan mendudukkannya di kursi besar di tengah. Dia mulai mengikat Luhan di kursi, tepat ketika Luhan bangun. Sehun lupa jika dia melepas dot milik Luhan dan Luhan mulai berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku pergi!" dia berteriak frustasi karena sekali lagi dia terikat dengan kencang di kursi. Ada sesuatu yang berada di akses masuknya, memaksakan sesuatu didalam dirinya ketika dia mencoba bergerak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan bertanya dengan marah sambil meronta-ronta.

"Nah, ingat, kau mengatakan saudaramu mengikatmu di ruang bawah tanah. Dan kau mengatakan bahwa dia akan memperkosamu. Jadi sementara aku pergi bekerja.. kau akan mengalami kebohongan yang kau katakan. Seperti yang kakakmu lakukan, aku tidak akan datang dan memberimu makan. Aku pergi dan meninggalkanmu disini sampai aku datang dan mendapatkanmu. Sekarang apa yang kakakmu katakan sampai kau tetap diam?" Sehun menerangkan, "Oh yeah, aku percaya itu pasti sebuah _ball gag._ "

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Mereka akan menemukanku! Kau akan pergi ke penja—mmpph!" Luhan mencoba protes tapi Sehun lebih dulu mendorong bola merah bundar keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mencarimu, Baby." Sehun berbisik dan mencium pipi Luhan lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu. Sehun dengan cepat bersiap berangkat kerja dan mendengar rintihan tertahan dari basement-nya. Luhan akan menderita, terutama ketika Sehun menarik remote kecil dari sakunya dan menekan pengaturan tertinggi sebelum berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Long time no see~ sedikit kesulitan ketika translate chapter 7 (Training Begins) tapi tetap menyenangkan. Maaf untuk aku yang translitnya masih payah, aku akan terus memperbaikinya di chapter-chapter depan.

Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktunya, sempatkan review juga, ya. ^^

Terima kasih..

16 Juni 2016

With Love,

DeathSugar


End file.
